


it's a delicate relationship

by toska



Series: a man who sings about romance [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, F/M, can we talk about old stories written years ago, cigarette kisses and sleeping beauties, rebel on fire- axel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toska/pseuds/toska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>axel/aurora- so they go slow, so the flame won't burn out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a delicate relationship

**Author's Note:**

> standard disclaimers apply
> 
> reposting from ff.net

**it's a delicate relationship  
** (so they go slow, so the flame won't burn out.)

.

He meets her in a psych ward, for her so called "sleeping beauty syndrome," which he doesn't believe in, because when he met her— she was alive, breathing and beautiful. And she speaks too dazed, about this boy with dark hair and bright eyes and how he saved her from this horrible witch, who she calls, Maleficent. (He doesn't bother telling her that Maleficent is actually the hag who owns this nuthouse, but instead watches her eyes go wide and her smile grow large as she animatedly speaks of dreams.)

Sometimes he fingers his lighter and watches her sleep on those days, weeks, months that she sleeps. And sometimes he wishes he could be like that— and maybe that he'll have the chance to sleep with her. No not in the perverse way, but just by her side, maybe for centuries, maybe for eternity; suddenly those girls at school didn't matter anymore, and those kisses meant nothing and all his mind could see is her blonde hair, and her blue eyes, and her glazed eyes and her husky, sweet voice.

He smokes sometimes, opens the window and smokes— then she starts to tell him how much she doesn't like it, and he grins and shakes his head. He always tells her that fire is what he breathes, and fire is what he sees. And he fingers the lighter, before handing her a cigarette— despite her protests and he hushes her with a smile that says, "You'll see."— so she waits for his further instructions.

Watches how their cigarettes are touching.

"It's a cigarette kiss." He says, "Because I know that you are so afraid of the real thing."

And he could have kissed her there, but he didn't; doesn't matter anymore, because something happened between them. Something big, something small, something that changed their whole world— and he couldn't wait for tomorrow. But the next day he came, she was gone— all healed, they said. They told him that she was gone home, but it wasn't until a few weeks later till he saw on the news that she was awake and sparkling and engaged.

And there was nothing but ashes full of regret.

**the end**

 


End file.
